Cheryl (AFL game)
Cheryl Hoffmann, known in Japanese version as Chieri Yamakawa (山川 智恵理 Yamakawa Chieri), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. A tennis player, Cheryl and Melanie are counterpart that are complete opposites. She is a very selfish and hostile girl. Since Cheryl is hostile towards another person, she often seen a little far away outside her area. But from now on, Cheryl wants to become more friendly, and will show a nicer attitude once befriended. She really loves chocolate and cheese but hates any kinds of fruits (except apple and orange). Cheryl has an older sister named Corina who also a tennis player, but is retired now caused of being absent for two weeks. Cheryl is in love with Andre but sometimes she can be mean to him, even causing troubles. If the player chose to not marry one of them, their marriage will occur. 'Story' After an argument with her sister when players went to their House for the first time, Cheryl goes off on her own way to start a tennis training to rival her sister. To meet her again, four conditions must be followed: #Met all members of Germania 07 for the first time #Befriend Corina (Boy) or Angela (Girl) to 20,000 HP (2 Symbols) #At least 10 fishes have been caught and shipped into the shipping bin in one's house yard #The Player has played for six days After the player has met Cheryl again, one can start to court Cheryl by triggering all of her symbol events, give her a confession Ring, dating, and finally propose marriage. 'Schedule' Cheryl lives in a house next to waterwheel and down the path from Sarah's House in Engelstein Fields. She usually ventures out from home to some other locations with little to no people, making her a little bit hard to find and it's up to her sister Kokone to do household chores herself. On Mondays, Cheryl changes her schedule to quite far location until she returns at the evening. If the Player marries Cheryl, she will move to their House. She still spends her time to a little far away location. If Andre marries Cheryl then he will move in with her. Cheryl keeps the same schedule as she did before marriage. If the weather is bad Cheryl stays inside whether she is single or married. 'Single/After marriage with Andre' 'After marriage with the Player' 'Gifts' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Walk into Cheryl's House *17:00 to 19:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Not Friday or Saturday *Corina has 3000 SP or more *Andre has 3000 SP or more *Cheryl has 10,000 SP or more Cheryl is giving advice to a person who appears to be not feeling well. She advises him to take some herbs and gives them to the man. When he asks how much it will cost, Cheryl tells him it is free. He insists on giving her an apple from his orchard though, which Cheryl accepts. After he leaves, Andre tells you that this is similar to before. Cheryl doesn't understand the reference, so you ask what she's up to. Cheryl says she can feel a person's aura to detect whether they are sick, and she gives out medical herbs to give to those who are not well. She doesn't feel that she should charge for her services. Ludus tells her about Cheryl's attempt to extort 15.800 Cash from the fisherman for giving him a weather forecast. Cheryl explains that long ago Corina ate a poisonous mushroom. Ludus says it was back when they were shipwrecked on the deserted island. She made her sister an antidote and was pleased how it helped Corina get better. What they didn't notice was that Corina was listening in on the conversation. She brushes off the conversation and says she's just here to pick up Cheryl for tennis practise. After she leaves, Andre wonders how long she had been standing there, since it is rare for Cheryl to talk so much unless she knew her sister was listening. Choice 1: You girls are great sisters. (+2000 SP with Cheryl) True. Andre can tell that Cheryl does love her sister. She is the most important person in Cheryl's life. As she turns to go, Cheryl mentions the other day Corina gave her a very expensive book on medical plants. It cost 15.000 Cash. Corina is not the type to tell anyone that though! Once Cheryl leaves, Andre smiles at the reason why Corina had charged that fisherman so much. He must have misunderstood her intentions, but both sisters are good. 2-Symbol Event *Exit your House *6:00 to 8:00 - Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Cheryl has 20,000 SP or more *You already seen the 1-Symbol Event What is Cheryl doing on your House Yard? She explains that she's observing your farm since earlier this morning. At first she was just here to pick flowers, but as she was picking them she realised that they all have beautiful auras. It isn't just the plants; everything here seems to have a pure aura. It is strange how comfortable it feels to be here. Cheryl was hoping to stand still and listen, she might be able to find out why. She hopes that she isn't getting in your way, or maybe you would like to watch with her? Choice 1: Watch with Cheryl. You stand there for a bit, but unfortunately you start to get bored and tired... *'Choice A:' Give up. (-1000 HP) Oke that is fine. She is going to stay here a little bit longer. After you've been gone for a while, you decided to check back on Cheryl. You find her face down on the ground! *'Choice B:' Keep watching. (+2000 HP) You continue to stand there with her, but eventually you start to feel dizzy. Apparently the same is true for Cheryl, as she collapses from exhaustion right next to you! After recovers, she admits that she hasn't had anything to drink all day. Cheryl feels better now, and admits that when she gets caught up in something, she loses track of everything else. She promises to make it up to you somehow. You're just glad that she's okay. Cheryl now understands why this Area is filled with so many beautiful auras; it is because of you. You've put your heart and soul into caring for the Area, and in return nature is responding to your kindness. It is oke if you do not understand. As she leaves, she looks around and asks the world around her if it loves you very much. Anyone could fall in love with someone who is so much like the sun. Choice B: I'm busy right now. (-2000 HP) Cheryl calls you "jerk" and leaves the House Area. 3-Symbol Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *16:00 to 18:00 - Sunny weather *Not Friday or Saturday *Cheryl has 30,000 SP or more *Corina has 5000 SP or more *You already seen the 2-Symbol Event On the bridge in Engelstein Fields, Corina is scolding her sister about not having any proof. Cheryl is arguing back that Corina needs to stop making assumptions that aren't true. They continue to bicker back and forth until you intervene. Cheryl suggests that Corina find out for herself, and continues to tell the Player that she has some things to do first and to wait for her at the inn. By the waterwheel, you explain the fight between the sisters to Andre. He says they hardly ever fight and wonders what the argument was about. When Cheryl arrives to fetch the Player, he asks what the fight was about. Cheryl doesn't want to talk about it and tells him that it's none of his business! Oh my! Andre says it is rare for Corina to get angry and asks that whatever it is about, don't drag you into it. Back at their House, Cheryl is eating her meal with Player and notices that the Fried Egg has nasty wild vegetables in it. She brushes the issue aside though and asks how your meal is. It is tasty, yet you offer her the rest of a Fried Egg. Siluka doesn't want it because of all those bad flavour's and tells you that she doesn't want to eat anymore. She has only taken one bite of her fried egg though, so you know she isn't actually full. Cheryl agrees to take your salad and takes a bite, but then runs off! She returns shortly and tells you to eat the rest of your meal. After the meal, Cheryl asks why you haven't inquired what the sisters' argument was about. Choice 1: I'll ask the short Cheryl (+3000 SP) What?! You figured it out already? She asks you to wait a second. Now that Cheryl has changed back into her normal clothes, she asks what tipped you off that she wasn't Cheryl. You can choose that you noticed her salad preferences or that she talked differently; either choice will be okay. Cheryl calls out for her sister, who apologizes for deceiving you. Cheryl explains that Corina was convinced that you wouldn't be able to tell their attitude apart. That is what they were fighting about. So Corina had to see for herself by using this little trick on you. She admits that she was wrong though. Corina explains that Cheryl is the most important person in her life, and if you were so careless that you couldn't tell them apart, there's no way she would of allowed Cheryl to stick around with someone who didn't care! She then leaves the two of us alone. Cheryl is pleased that the Player was able to pass Corina's test and then gives the Player a kiss. Choice 2: ...... (-3000 SP) Cheryl asks why you are staring at her. Perhaps you've figured it out? Corina realises that her trick didn't work and ask you to wait a second. 4-Symbol Event *When you wake up in the morning *Before 7:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Cheryl has 40,000 SP or more *You already seen the 3-Symbol Event As you wake up, Cheryl calls out to you from outside. She apologises for coming so early, but there is something she wants to show you. The two of us walk to Engelstein Fields; it seems you're a bit early though (for whatever it is). Siluka mentions she can tell that you're tired and worries that perhaps you work too hard. If she happens to live with the Player, she could watch over your aura to ensure that you are healthy all the time! Siluka becomes a little embarrassed about her suggestion. Oh yes, it is going to start! Cheryl explains that during the sunrise, everything starts to glow a green aurora just for a brief moment. The two of us watch the sun turn everything green for a little bit. After it is over, Cheryl explains that it is called "Aurora Flash" and very rare. There's many factors that are required to occur for it to happen, and they don't see it happen very often. Cheryl saw it once many years ago and found it very beautiful. That's why she wanted you to see it this morning; to share with you the most beautiful scenery she knows of. She has another reason why she wanted you to see it though. Since it is so rare, if one does see it they'll have good luck. Cheryl hopes that this experience will bring you lots of good fortune. Choice 1: Say thank you to Cheryl (+5000 SP) Cheryl was hoping that this would bring you happiness, but it turns out she got a lot of happiness in return. She admits that she isn't very good with expressing her feelings, and she doesn't know if the Player realises how much she cares for them, but just know that she loves you a whole lot. It's why Siluka wants to share with you all the things she feels are precious and beautiful. Since the Player makes her so happy, she wants to do the same for them. Choice 2: Wrap Cheryl in a hug (+4000 SP) Cheryl wants to share all things she feels with the Player. Since the Player makes her more happy, she wants to do the same for them. Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Before 7:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Cheryl has 45,000 HP or more *You already seen the 4-Symbol Event *You are going steady with Cheryl When you wake up in the morning, Cheryl will stop by the Player's House to ask on a date. Instead of regular dialogue, Cheryl asks if the Player is free to hang out later. If the Player accepts, Cheryl will ask them to meet her at Privaria Mountain for 16:00. If the player rejects her response, one will lose symbol points with Cheryl. When she arrives, the two of us will talk about sports. It's nice to relax after a long day of working, and Cheryl wonders if the Player likes tennis. If the Player tells her that they like, answer with the positive one ("I do!"). The two of us will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over she will thank them and go home. 'Marriage' Before marrying Cheryl, the Player must have 6 FS (60,000 SP) with her, buy the Flower Jewel from the Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at school gym one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their diamond level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Fourth Romance Event between Andre and Cheryl, but they have Andre (or Cheryl) at 60,000 DP (9 FS). Andre likes the player more than Cheryl (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player) or Cheryl (Girl Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) Andre and Cheryl bump into each other as they are leaving their houses for the day. Cheryl is surprised to see him, since she expects that he is suppose to be at work. Likewise, Andre is expecting Cheryl to be at work too! She explains that she forgot a document at home, so she had to return to fetch it. Andre comments that he didn't think of her to be someone who forgets things, which annoys her for a bit. As for Andre, he admits that he too forgot something; some of his students' graded papers. Cheryl is impressed that he made the effort to return home for his students' papers. They both find humor in their little forgetful mistakes, and the two of them walk back to home respectively. 2-Romance Event *Donau Apartment, Andre's room *20:00 to 21:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Andre (Boy Player) or Cheryl (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) Cheryl stopped by just to say hello, and she notices that Andre is listening to some lovely music. He invites her to move closer to the record player so she can hear the music better. She figures out that it is classical music, and asks Andre what got him interested in this type of music. Ivan explains that the record collection belonged to his mother. His parents used to sit and listen to the records together. Andre hopes to some day have a happy family like his parents did, assuming he finds the right person to be with, of course! Cheryl thinks he'll find someone someday, and asks if she could stay and listen to the music for a little bit longer. Andre has no problems with her request, and tells her to stay as long as she'd like. After awhile, Cheryl thanks him for his courtesy and leaves to go home. 3-Romance Event *The gym room inside PPA *13:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player) or Cheryl (Girl Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) Andre: (Turns to see Cheryl in the house entrance) "Oh, it's you... Cheryl." Cheryl: (Sways arms) "No, I came to see you today!" (Smiles) Andre: (Shrugs) "Okay... I'll give you one of my tennis rackets..." (Hands her a tennis racket) Cheryl: "Wow, you come to play too? It's really fun!♥" Andre: (Shrugs again) "You do have a refined racket, I-I'll give you that..." Cheryl: (Shocked) "Oops! I forgot! That's not why I came here! I wanted you to play something you can..." (Takes a tennis ball) Andre: (Shakes his head) "Uh... I've had...experience...in the past with your tennis, you know..." Cheryl: "I know! But I was really, really careful this time, so I think it'll be fine!" Andre: "R-Really...? Um... Did you... triple-check your style of play? You... sure it's good...?" Cheryl: (Looks depressed and shakes her head) "I put my heart and soul into it... just one catch, please!" Andre: (Take the tennis racket and plays it slowly) "Ouch!" (Presses his hand) Cheryl: (Sweats nervously) "H-how was it?" Andre: (Shakes his head) "Words... can barely describe it, but I'll try... It has the texture of sandpaper... it's way too sweet, and it's so thick that I don't think I can even play it..." Cheryl: (Cries) "Waaaahhhh! Why would you say that?!" Andre: "I-I'm sorry, I'm just... going to catch it on the ground. Is that okay...?" Cheryl: (Glares and stomps her foot angrily) "Spit it out?! What? Why you even ASKING me? Andre, you're so MEAN!" (Runs out of the park) 4-Romance Event *Inside Cheryl's room at her house *15:00 to 18:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Not Monday *Andre (Boy Player) or Cheryl (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) Cheryl: "...H-Here, Andre. Please take this!" Andre: "Um... a... Flower Jewel. W-what...?! A-Are you... popping the question...?!" *Cheryl nods* Andre: "Woah! But, why...?" Cheryl: "Because... I mean... I'm... in... in love... with you, Andre..." Andre: "T-that's... a lie. You... don't love me, you love my... skills, r-right...?!" Cheryl: "S-So what? What's wrong with falling in love with your tennis skill?! Andre, you're emotionless, shy, taciturn and I hate you!" Andre: "Um... How am I to blame...?" Cheryl: "But... your skill is the best! I wanna practice every day... I-it's not like I worked so hard to find that Flower Jewel or anything! Andre, you idiot!" Andre: "... ... ... I-I didn't say I wouldn't accept it, you airhead..." 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Andre and Cheryl will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Andre and Cheryl asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private Academy gym to see Andre and Cheryl's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Cheryl's House in Engelstein Fields and go inside her room on the northern side door. When the player enters Cheryl's bedroom it looks like Cheryl feels unwell. Andre and Cheryl as well as the player will be automatically transported to Rio General Clinic. Diego will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. Finally they have a healthy baby boy named Marius. Marius will be appear in game after Andre and Cheryl got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters